


Focus

by KAZ1167



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boyfriends, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rei has a kink he didn't know about, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has never been a fan of gym class.  He loves the rigors of athletics, of working as a team, but gym class is nothing like the track team or even the swim club.  Gym class is a chaotic mess of poorly planned activities in which sixty percent of the class does not participate to their full potential.  Gym class leaves him frustrated with his classmates lack of focus (and even his teacher’s…) for at least an entire class after, if not the rest of the day. Today’s gym class, however, leaves Rei sputtering and frustrated for a completely different reason, a reason wholly related to the blond boy sitting one seat to his left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt on tumblr: Rei doesn’t have a clue as to why but Nagisa showed up in his gym class and underneath his gym shorts were literal thigh highs because it was winter. Rei can’t seem to keep his eyes off of the outlined muscles and accidentally slacks off during class for the first time in his life.
> 
> I think this can be considered T, but if I'm wrong and it should be rated M, feel free to let me know in the comments.

Rei has never been a fan of gym class. He loves the rigors of athletics, of working as a team, but gym class is...different. 

On the track team, he was surrounded by students devoted to the sport of running and the beauty of pushing one's limits; how fast could you sprint, how far could you run, how high could you jump. There was a goal he could strive for and achieve with some scientific analysis and personal determination. The same can be said for Rei's new-found devotion to swimming, to mastering the butterfly stroke, to doing his best for himself and his team.

 _Gym class_ is not like the track team or even the swim club. Gym class is a chaotic mess of poorly planned activities in which sixty percent of the class does not participate to their full potential. Gym class is a disappointing blip in Rei's day, one he wishes he could fill with his studies since he makes sure to get his necessary amount of exercise regardless of if he has gym class or not. Gym class leaves him frustrated with his classmates' lack of focus (and even his teacher's...) for at least an entire class after, if not the rest of the day. 

_Today's_ gym class, however, leaves Rei sputtering and frustrated for a completely different reason, a reason wholly related to the blond boy sitting one seat to his left. 

.....

_"Rei-chan!"_

_Rei turned, used to locating the source of his name called in a sing-song way that distinctly belonged to Nagisa. Nagisa always took longer to change, despite his haphazard way of throwing everything into a pile, and Rei's aversion to tardiness meant that Rei was always changed and out on the field first. Rei noticed the tuft of blond hair trying to edge his way through a group of slow moving boys, finally breaking free, and--_

_Rei swallowed the lump that had unexpectedly formed in his throat._

_"Nagisa-kun, I see that--why are you--those are--"_

_"My sister got them as a gift and didn't like them, so I took them! Plus they keep my legs warm when it's still kind of cold out!" Nagisa glanced down at the purple thigh highs, covered in pink butterflies like they were just an average part of his gym uniform, beaming at Rei. "Do you like them?"_

_"I—uh…”_

_The gym teacher blew his whistle, effectively cutting off Rei's comment._

_Rei had quickly learned how the ‘context’ of a situation could play into their relationship. As a swimmer, he was practically unaffected by the way Nagisa's legs looked in his jammers or casual swimsuits (white bikini bottoms excluded). As his boyfriend, he was familiar with the soft, milky skin on his thin yet muscled thighs and the way touching certain spots (like trailing his fingers down the back of his knee or kissing his inner thighs) made Nagisa's breath hitch. Despite his overriding attraction to his boyfriend, he was good at keeping each interaction separate, at keeping his cool in certain situations, but this...this was testing him._

_The colors were a bit much with the pattern (not that Rei could object to any of the three elements separately), but that didn't stop him from fixating on the sight before him. He hungrily watched as Nagisa stretched, the lean muscles in his thighs moving under the tight purple fabric. He paused to tie his shoe during their class run around the track and nearly tripped trying to catch up to him, his eyes glued to the flex of Nagisa's calves as he ran. As sit-up partners, he miscounted twice from his spot on the ground, holding down Nagisa's feet, unable to look away from the inches of skin left uncovered near the hem of his shorts. By the end of the class, Rei was fighting off an erection and failing. Trying to solve complicated physics problems in his head as a last ditch effort at distracting himself, he didn’t notice Nagisa grinning like he'd just discovered a treasure trove of strawberry pocky all for himself._

_Rei changed into his uniform quickly and rushed to his next class, desperately hoping to alleviate his problem with academic distractions._

.....

Nearly two classes later, he still can't focus on anything but the blond boy next to him and the image of his well-trained muscles flexing under tight, thin fabric. He can't see them, but he can _see_ them through Nagisa's uniform slacks, the way they encase his toned legs, the way his thighs move against the bands around them. For a while he's not even sure if Nagisa's still wearing them, but all hope for focus is lost when Nagisa casually crosses his legs, his ankle pointed towards Rei, and he catches a glimpse of the pink wing of a butterfly before he quickly looks away and pretends to be transfixed by the incoherent lines of...history notes? Is that what class he's in? 

A little square slides across his paper and Rei practically jumps in his seat. He glances around in a panic before opening the neatly folded note.

_"You didn't answer me in gym class, Rei-chan. Don't you like them?"_

Rei shoots the blond a scathing look (Nagisa, of course, isn't looking at him, as he too intently jots down the notes the teacher has written on the board) and scrawls out an uncharacteristically sloppy response.

_"Yes, they're very beautiful on you, Nagisa-kun. It's very distracting."_

_"Oh really? How so, Rei-chan?"_

_"Not now, Nagisa. And no more notes! We'll get in trouble! We need to focus!"_

Nagisa smiles, ruby eyes devilishly flickering, and looks over at Rei in a way that makes him blush. Rei's suddenly very nervous about Nagisa's response. 

_"But focusing on making you squirm is so much more fun. ^.~ Don't you want to focus on imagining me bent over while you--"_

Rei crumples the note without finishing the sentence and shoves it into his bag. He can almost feel himself dragging his hands over Nagisa's gorgeously toned legs, pulling the thigh highs down with his teeth, peppering kisses over every inch of skin as he goes. That image is quickly followed by one of Nagisa lying under him, his covered legs up near Rei's shoulders while he slides into his beautiful boyfriend...

"Ryuugazaki-san?"

"YES?!" 

Rei's eyes widen and he feels every head turn to look at him. His face is hot and his pulse is racing and he hasn't heard a word the teacher has said in minutes and he's _so hard_ and how did he end up with such a tease of a boyfriend? 

"I mean--yes, sensei?"

His teacher looks shocked and Rei can't help but notice Nagisa attempting to smother his laughter with his hands and a forced coughing fit.

"You're looking a bit unwell. Do you need to see the nurse?"

Rei didn't know his face could feel any hotter.

"No, Sensei, I'm--"

"I'll escort him to the nurse's office! We wouldn't want him to pass out in hallway!"

Oh no.

"I'm really fi--"

"Good idea, Hazuki-san."

Nagisa stands up and packs away his notebook, a look of pure innocence on his face, as he crosses to their teacher at the front of the room. 

"Come on, Rei-chan. You look really flushed, like you're running a fever. You can't get sick when you have so many things to _do_ today!"

_Oh no._

Rei shoves his notebook into his book bag and stands, strategically (but awkwardly) trying to cover up any indication of the source of Rei's problems. Nagisa links his arm through Rei's and practically pulls him out the door, drags him into the nearest bathroom, and makes quick work of Rei’s pants.

Twenty minutes and two blow jobs later, they make it to the nurse's office. The nurse frets over Rei’s high-temperature and generally disheveled, woozy appearance, and insists on sending him home before Rei can even protest. Nagisa insists on walking him to the school gates, and he’s about to chide Nagisa for putting him in such a ridiculous situation when Nagisa throws his arms around him and plants a kiss on his lips.

“Feel better, Rei-chan. I’ll come over after school to make sure you’re 'feeling better,' alright?”

“Alright, Nagisa-kun.” He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, but can’t bring himself to say anything more. Nagisa may be reckless, impulsive, and too much for Rei to handle at times, but he has never loved someone as much as he loves him. He kisses the top of his head and catches a whiff of the strawberry shampoo that he has come to associate with Nagisa, with this type of closeness and the warm feeling he gets when Nagisa's arms are wrapped around him. Those same arms around him tighten momentarily before they move to grab his shoulders, and Rei feels Nagisa’s breath on his ear.

“And just wait until you see my other surprise.”

“Other…surprise?”

“I’ll give you a hint: they’re black, lacy, and—well, if you liked this, _I can’t wait_ to see what you’ll do to me in these.” 

Rei swallows, audibly, as Nagisa pulls back and looks up at him with a dangerous, teasing gleam in his eyes. Just as Rei thinks he might be insane for falling in love with this blond devil, Nagisa breaks into his bright smile and kisses him on the cheek.

“See you later, Rei-chan! Get home safely!”

Frozen in place, he just nods and watches his boyfriend walk back into the school building.

Rei takes three wrong turns, almost trips over a stray cat, walks into a pothole, and thinks of nothing but Nagisa in lacy, black thigh highs the entire way home.


End file.
